Giving Brennan What She Deserves
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Brennan goes on a date, it goes wrong and she goes to Booth and they work out their relationship…eventually
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to write and end of season 9 fic and got a few pages into it and muse got stuck, I want to finish it and will at some point. I found this on my I pad and decided to finish the first chapter and post it. This takes place in season 3 and is AU, because that's more fun for me to write lol**

**I don't know what will get updated next, maybe 'Better Circumstances'**

It was a Friday night and Booth was sitting on his couch with a beer channel surfing. It wasn't his weekend with Parker, normally on those weekends he and Brennan would go out for dinner just as partners and maybe a move at his apartment after, but tonight Brennan was on a date with some guy she met on a dating site for intellectual types. Booth was on his second pass through the channels when somebody knocked on his door, he put the beer on the end table and walked to the door pulling it open. Nothing could have prepared him for his partner standing on the other side beaten and bleeding.

"Bones! Come in! What happened?" Booth ignored Brennan's wince as he took her arm and gently lead her to the couch, flipping off the TV and grabbing a handful of tissues on the way. Booth handed Brennan the tissues, she pressed them to her bleeding lip.

"Bones what happened?"

"The date went bad; we exhausted all the things we had in common during appetizers. We stayed through dinner out of politeness we said good bye on the curb. He kissed me I didn't reciprocate; I told him I wasn't going to see him again. He got mad but said he understood. He went to his car and left or so I thought. I took a cab home like always, he followed my cab to my apartment I got out asked him to leave, he didn't. He forced his way in because of course the maintenance man hasn't fixed my lock and the key still sticks and I couldn't get the door open. Anyway I asked him to leave or I was going to call the police, he laughed. I tried to get to my phone, but he grabbed my hands and hit a pressure point in my wrist making me lose function. Then he pushed me up against the door, I was able to knee him then. I must not have did it hard enough because before I knew what was happening he turned me around and hit me so hard the force sent me into my coffee table. I looked up and he was gone. I sat there for a half hour to be sure he was gone then I came here."

"Bones, why didn't you call? I would have came and got you."

"I couldn't find my phone...it must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell into the table."

"Okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've got a few cracked ribs and some bruises, but I'll be fine. My lip doesn't need stitches."

"He didn't?"

"No, Booth he didn't do anything to me other than knock me into the coffee table."

"Okay. Let's go to the E.R. And let them check you out."

"No, Booth! I'm fine I don't need to go to the E.R."

"If you don't want me to take you, I'm sure Angela-"

"No Booth!" Brennan looked back at the door

"Okay, okay calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. Would you let Cam come over and check you out? For my piece of mind..." Brennan nodded slightly; Booth squeezed her hand and went to his room to make the call. Twenty minutes later Cam knocked on Booth's door, he crossed to it to open it

"Camille thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, Seeley. How is she?"

"I think she's okay for the most part. She's got cuts and bruises, the SOB gave her a black eye! She thinks he cracked a couple ribs when he knocked her into the coffee table. I wanted to take her to the E.R., but she's adamant that she not go. You're the compromise."

Cam smiled, "where is she?"

"My room." Booth led cam down the hall to his room; he knocked lightly on the door before sticking his head in. "Bones, Cam's here."

"Okay."

"I'll be in the living room if you need me Bones."

"Okay." Cam smiled at Booth "we'll be fine Seeley..."

"I know. Just try not to hurt her more than she already is."

"I'll be as gentile as I can." Booth nodded and headed for the living room. Thirty minutes later Cam came into the living room.

"Seeley, Brennan's going to be okay, she has three broken ribs on the left side, cuts, and bruises. She's going to have a really good shiner and be really sore in the morning …."

"Does she need the E.R.? "

"No, her lungs are clear, she's breathing normally. No concussion. She's being really stubborn and won't let me write her a script for pain killers; she won't let me wrap her ribs either."

Booth chuckled, "Can you write it anyway and get it filled? She's going to be in a lot of pain once her adrenaline crashes. "

"Yeah, I'll call it in to the pharmacy that still has 24 hour delivery service."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Try and keep her home next week, she really needs two or more off from the lab, but I'll be happy with one week."

"I'll try. I'm going to see if she'll agree to work via video link from the couch, that way she can rest and work at the same time."

"That'll work. If she has trouble breathing later, she shouldn't, get her to the E.R. Pronto."

"I will. I'm going to go see if she'll let me wrap her ribs, it'll help her feel better."

"I take it you know how..."

"Yep, old pro at it."

Cam smiled and handed Booth an ace bandage."Brennan will be fine Seeley."

"I know. I just hate to see her like this, she doesn't deserve it."

"Go take care of her, and then when she feels better give her what she deserves."

"I can't ... She'd never..."

"You can and she would if you asked her... She wants to, but she's afraid to go for it."

"Maybe...I'm gonna go see if I can help her out..."

Cam chuckled and called the pharmacy. "I'm gonna go get her meds, it'll be faster."

"Okay, I'll leave the door unlocked, put it on the table."

"Will do."

Booth nodded and headed for his bedroom, he knocked on the door.

"Bones, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Booth opened the door and looked at Brennan sitting on the edge of his bed still in her dress pants and green shirt. The bruises seemed worse than they had a half hour before. "Oh Bones."

Brennan looked up, "I'm fine..."

"I know. Do you want to change clothes?"

"I don't have anything but jeans in my spare bag in the SUV. I don't think they'd be comfortable with my ribs the way they are."

"You can barrow a sweatshirt and pajama pants from me, they'll be big on you, but that's what you need right now."

"I don't think I can change everything by myself. I can't bend over or raise my arms above my head..."

"I can help you or I can call Angela or Cam..."

"You can help me..."

Booth grinned a little and walked to his dresser, grabbing an FBI sweatshirt and Sponge Bob Square Pants pajama pants. Turning toward the bed he went to Brennan's side. "Bones, you should really let me wrap you ribs, it'll help. It'll hurt while it's being done, but it'll be better later."

Brennan chewed her bottom lip, "okay."

"I'll be gentle."

Brennan nodded and let Booth unbutton and carefully peel off her shirt.

"Sorry." Brennan shook her head, "it's okay. Where did you learn how to do this?"

"Just something I learned how to do after going to the E.R. a lot to get it done myself."

"Your dad?"

"And hockey and a fight or two in the Army. After a while it was just easier to do it myself or talk somebody through how to do it." Brennan nodded as Booth finished with the wrap." Now the really painful part, changing your shirt." Booth hoped that Brennan didn't hear the front door open."I'm just going to do it going slow doesn't help that much, but I'll be careful."

"Okay."

Booth pickled up the sweatshirt and slipped it over her head. "now for the not so fun part-" Booth gently lifted Brennan's arm just enough to put it in the sleeve of the sweatshirt. "Sorry." Brennan tried to hide the pain, but Booth noticed. "Bones, I wish you'd let Cam give you something for the pain-"

"I'm fine..."

"Okay." Booth smiled a little and gently put Brennan's other arm in the sleeve and pulled the shirt down.

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm going to try to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll be in Parker's room if you need me. There's a new toothbrush in the right hand drawer. The towels are clean, I washed them last night. Wash clothes are in the closet behind the door."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan slowly stood up hiding a grimace and headed toward the bathroom. Booth appeared at her side and gently took her elbow, "Lean on me as much as you need to, Bones." Brennan nodded and they both slowly made their way to the bathroom. Booth stopped at the door, "I'll be here when you're done, Bones." Brennan nodded and went inside. Thirty minutes later Booth took Brennan's arm and helped her into bed and propped her up with pillows. "Are you all set Bones?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you for letting me stay here and helping me. I don't want to be at my apartment right now. I don't think he'll come back, but I still don't want to be there."

"You're welcome, Bones. You can stay here as look as you need too."

"Thanks."

Booth nodded and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with an icepack in a towel. "It's just ice, Bones, it'll help a little. "He gently placed the ice on Brennan's left side. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later Booth took the icepack back to the freezer and hoped Brennan would sleep for a little while. Booth had been lying in bed for close to an hour when he heard Brennan gasp. He got up and got the bottle of pain pills and a glass of water before going to his room, he flipped on the hallway light before walking over to the bed."What's wrong Bones?"

"I must have dozed off and moved in my sleep, but I'm okay." Brennan was trying unsuccessfully to hide the pain she was in.

Booth shook his head and opened the pill bottle, shaking one into his hand," here, take this, it'll help. I had Cam write you a script and get it filled. I know you don't want to take anything and that you're okay, but you need to relax and rest so you can get better. You can be mad at me later."

"The only reason I'm not very upset with you and Cam right now is that the pain is unbearable." Brennan held out her hand for the pill, Booth turned his palm over and let the pill fall into Brennan's

"Aw Bones." Booth held the glass of water with a straw in it while Brennan drank.

Booth sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed circles on the back of Brennan's hand with his thumb. When the pill had a chance to take effect and Brennan was beginning to relax Booth said, "Bones, why don't you try sleeping in my recliner? You won't be able to move that much and you'll stay propped up better."

"Okay." Booth stood and pulled the blankets back, bent down and gently picked Brennan up.

"BOOTH!"

"Humor me just once, Bones." Brennan nodded and let Booth carry her into the living room. Once Brennan was sitting in the recliner Booth went back for pillows and blankets, when he had Brennan covered up and pillow behind her head he asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, as much as I can be with broken ribs. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Booth smiled and gently kissed Brennan's forehead before taking the rest of the blankets and pillows and laying them on the couch.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep in here in case you need something."

"You don't need to do that, I'm feeling better now that I've taken the pain killer and am sitting up some. I'll be fine."

Booth ginned, "I'm glad you're feeling better Bones, but I'm still staying here for the night"

"Your back... I can't adjust it if it goes out from sleeping on the couch."

"My back will be fine for one night, Bones." Booth finished making his bed on the couch and lay down. "Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

For the rest of the night Booth got up every few hours to place the ice pack on Brennan's ribs and get her a pain pill with applesauce in hopes it wouldn't upset her stomach, whenever she needed one. It was just after ten the next morning when Brennan stirred. Booth was in the kitchen, he went over to the recliner. "Good morning Bones. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning, Booth. I feel okay; I'm a little stiff and sore though." Booth nodded and came back with a glass of water, a cup of applesauce, and her pain medication. "Eat the apple sauce and take your pill, let it start working, and then get up and come into the kitchen for the rest of your breakfast."

"Okay." Brennan took the cup of applesauce from Booth then he sat the chair upright. Once the medication had a chance to work a little Brennan got up slowly and headed to the bathroom before joining Booth in the kitchen for pancakes. She carefully sat down in the chair, "I'm fine, Booth."

Booth chuckled and flipped a pancake, "I know, Bones."

Brennan glanced at the microwave and saw the time, "I need to call Angela we were going to meet at 11 for lunch and shopping. Plus she wanted to know how…"

Booth put the spatula down and went over to Brennan, handing her his phone, "Ange is speed dial 5. You're 2. The FBI is 1."

"Thanks Booth." Booth nodded and went back to the stove, half listening as Brennan told Angela why she couldn't go shopping and to lunch today. Then try and calm her enraged best friend down. After a few minutes Booth detected a slight hint of frustration in Brennan's voice and decided to go over to the table with the plates of pancakes, so Brennan would have a reason to hang up. Brennan looked up at Booth and grinned as he sat a plate with three pancakes in front of her. "Ange, I have to go, Booth has breakfast done."

"Yes, I'll call you later."

"No, Booth can go for me in case he came back…"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Bye Ange." Brennan put Booth's phone close to his plate, "thanks Booth, Angela was asking too many questions, I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. She offered to let me stay at her place…but I'd like to stay here…"

"Bones you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Booth. These pancakes are delicious."

"You're welcome Bones, thanks."

Brennan ate a few more bites and laid down her fork. "Um Booth, Angela offered to go to my apartment and get whatever I needed, but I told her you'd go for me. I'd feel better if you went…in case he's there or something…"

"Sure Bones, I'll go for you, just make a list of what you want and it's location in your apartment if it isn't obvious."

'Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. Now eat some more of your pancakes." Brennan smiled a little and went back to her breakfast. An hour later Brennan was sitting in Booth's recliner making a list of what she wanted from her apartment.

Booth came out of Parker's room and headed into the living room. "Bones, why don't you call Angela and have she come over? I need to go to the store, and drop of Parker's basketball shoes at Rebecca's then go to your apartment. She could bring lunch, you hardly ate and you need to with the pills you're on. Watch a movie, I get free pay-per-view this weekend."

"She'll want to talk and I don't want to… at least not right now." Brennan handed Booth the list, he put it in his pocket.

"Tell her you'll talk to her about it, but not right now. She's your best friend, she'll understand." Booth handed Brennan his phone. Booth left thirty mutes later with Brennan telling Angela a few more details.

Almost an hour later Angela's phone buzzed with a text, she looked at it then at Brennan. "Booth found your phone, the screen is cracked."

"Ask if he'll get me a new one, he knows my account info." Angela nodded and typed the reply.

"The same one?"

"Yeah, I just got it."

"He said he'll go as soon as he gets your stuff."

"Okay. Tell him thanks." Angela nodded and typed the message.

"Booth says you're welcome." Brennan nodded and handed Angela the remote. "Booth says he gets free pay-per-view this weekend. You can choose the movie; I wouldn't know what's good."

Three hours later Booth found Angela sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. "Bren's sleeping. I ordered lunch from that deli she likes, she ate most of her salad and took a pain pill and went to sleep. We watched a movie and a half before she was out."

"Good that's what she needs. Did she ice her ribs?'

"No. her eye looks horrible…"

"Her ribs are worse… Do you know who it was?"

"No she just said she was going on a date with someone she met through a dating service. I was really happy; Bren never goes on a date on her own. Apparently that was a good thing… "

"Ange she'll be okay in a few weeks. Cam wants her to stay home for at least a week."

"Good luck with that. Is her number the same?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Bren I'll call her later."

"Will do."

Angela got her stuff and left the apartment.

Monday morning Booth stood over a defiant Brennan, "no Bones you aren't going to work!"

"I'm fine, Booth!"

"You can't stand up for more than five minutes without being in pain. You can't bend or stretch or lift anything heavier than a milk jug and that's pushing it."

"I'll sit on my couch all day…."

"Bones you're on pain killers every four hours….you're drowsy…. you don't need to go to work…."

Brennan started to say something then stopped.

Booth's tone softened, "you can work from home with a video link and I'll go to the lab and get whatever files you need."

"Okay." Brennan looked at Booth and noticed he was in jeans and a button down shirt, "You're not going to work?"

"No…"

"Booth, you don't need to stay home, I'll be okay."

"I have 7 weeks of vacation saved and Rebecca only lets me have Parker for a week if I'm lucky. I'm taking days to get caught up on paperwork and hang out with you."

"Okay. Can we maybe go out for lunch or something later this week? I'm going to be bored sitting here for a week…"

"Sure. Make me a list of what files and stuff you want from the lab."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome, Bones." Ten minutes later Booth was on his way to the lab to get the stack of files on Brennan's desk and her notebook of ideas and outlines for her next book.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was working on 'Better Circumstances' when the next chapter popped in my head! There are a few strong words in this chapter too FYI**

An hour and a half later Booth came back with the files Brennan wanted, his own files to work on and coffee from the diner. He tossed the files on the kitchen table and went over to his recliner," here you go, Bones. Careful it's hot. " Booth handed Brennan a Styrofoam cup.

"Booth, why did you get coffee? You have a coffee pot."

"I always stop and get a cup on the way in."

"Oh. Thank you." Brennan carefully took the cup, Booth nodded and went to the closet, pulling out four TV trays and put two up by the recliner and put Brennan's files on one and her laptop on another. "Is that going to be okay, Bones?"

"Yeah, can you get the lap desk out of my bag? It's still going to hurt to sit here and type, but with that I won't have to stretch as much."

"Sure." Booth got Brennan's bag and got the lap desk out handing it to her. While Brenan was getting as comfortable as she could to type, Booth plugged her laptop in to the outlet behind her chair. Brennan looked up at Booth, "Booth, thank you for everything you've done for me this weekend. I don't know what I would've done without your help. I know I should have called you, but even if I had my phone I don't think I could have. I've never let a date get the drop on me like that before, I'm always careful not to let them come to my apartment in the beginning, in case they turn out to be someone that I don't want to be in a relationship with."

"You're welcome, Bones. Helping you out is no big deal, you'd do the same for me."

"I would, but you wouldn't be foolish enough to let someone get the drop on you."

"Bones, you weren't foolish, you were surprised he was there and you were in shock…"

"Still-"

"No, stop Bones don't go beating yourself up about this, you did nothing wrong. You just went on a date; something thousands of people do every day."

"I shouldn't have used a dating service….again. I did use a different one this time though."

Booth moved the table out of the way and knelt down beside the recliner, folding his arms on the arm rest. "Bones, who was he?"

"No Booth I'm not going to tell you you'll go do something to needlessly defend my honor or something and end up on leave or worse."

"I promise I won't do anything, I just want to see if he has a rap sheet and if he does and I can use it against him then so be it." Booth smiled a little.

"I shouldn't do this, but his name is Andrew…."

"That's really helpful Bones."

Brennan grinned, "His whole name is Andrew…Jackson…"

"..Seriously?"

"That's what it said on his profile and it's what he told me. He could be lying though."

"Thanks Bones."

"Um-hum" Booth moved the table back and let Brennan get to work, they worked in silence except the clacking of laptop keys. A few hours later he noticed Brennan was fading. "Bones, let's quit for the day and have lunch and you can take a nap. The pain pill you just took is kicking in I can tell."

Brennan looked up, "I've only been working for four hours, Booth."

"I know, but technically you aren't suppose be working at all. Just take a break for a while and come back to it when you wake up."

"Fine. I am kind of hungry."

"Good, I'll go work on lunch."

Brennan nodded and began packing up her stuff. Twenty minutes later as Brennan carefully lowered herself into a chair Booth sat a plate of salad in front of her. "Booth you got all my favorite salad ingredients?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of the foods you like."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be staying here for a while so I thought you'd like other things to eat besides pasta and takeout."

"Thanks Booth." Booth nodded and dug into his sandwich. After they ate Booth got Brennan comfortable in the recliner and put an icepack on her ribs and watched as Brennan gave into sleep. With the icepack back in the freezer he wrote Brennan a note just in case she woke up before he got back. With that done Booth headed out to his SUV, calling Charlie on the way.

"Charlie, I need you to run a name for me,' Andrew Jackson'"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. It's probably fake, but I need you to get me all you can on him."

"Okay hold on...There are 6 'Andrew Jacksons' in D.C. Do you have a middle name?"

"No, just send everything to my phone. Send Bones' DMV photo too."

"Is Dr. Brennan okay?"

"No. Just send everything to my phone."

"On it."

"Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome, Booth."

Booth hung up and waited for the address of the six Andrew Jacksons to be sent to his phone. A few seconds later the phone beeped and he headed to the first address. The first two Andrew Jacksons weren't home. The next two were too old to even be a possible date for Brennan let alone be strong enough to throw her into her coffee table. Booth pulled into one of the nicer condominium complexes in town, got out of the SUV and walked up to unit 3C. Booth's knock was answered in seconds. "Yeah?"

"Andrew Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

Booth held up Brennan's DMV photo, "Do you know this woman?"

"Yeah, that's Temperance, we went on a date last night. She was a real bitch too, I kissed her she didn't kiss me back then she told me she never wanted to see me again. Then when I followed her home she freaked out, tried to call the cops and stuff like they could do anything. I've been trying to call her all morning to get her to reconsider, but she's not answering her phone. I read interviews that said she is cold toward people, but I thought it was just the interview people saying that, it wasn't. I thought that once she was with someone who was on her level intellectually she's warm up, it didn't happen In fact I think she got colder."

Booth counted to ten before grabbing Andrew by the shirt and slamming him against the wall, "that 'cold bitch is my partner-"

"Ow man what the hell! You're agent Booth?"

"Yeah. If ever come within 150 feet of Brennan again, I will end you so fast your head will spin, got it?

"Yeah-"

"Brennan isn't cold she's one of the most caring people I've met. You don't have to be on the same level intellectually with her to see that, you just have to get to know her." Booth let go of Andrew's shirt and watched him slide down the wall a bit before he straightened himself up. "How'd you get her number?"

"She gave it to me…"

Booth went for Andrew again, "Bones, doesn't give her number out, how'd you get it?"

"Bones that's cute-"Booth tightened his grip on Andrew's shirt, "how?"

"Google has everything on her…"

Booth got in Andrew's personal space. "I'd love to flatten you for laying a hand on Bones, but I promised her I wouldn't do anything to you and I don't break my promises, especially to the woman I love."

"So I guess she's off the market then?"

"Bones was never on the market dude, especially yours…" Booth steeped back from Andrew and left the condo, slamming the door behind him. Once he was in his SUV Booth called Angela.

"Ange, google Bones and get rid of any personal information you find, the SOB googled her and got her cell number. Thankfully it's off and she hasn't answered it, I'm on my way to the FBI to see if Cullen can get her a secure line like all agents have."

"I'm on it Booth. You're not going to get arrested are you?"

"No, I just scared the guy."

"Okay. Booth, take care of Bren even though she doesn't think she needs you or anyone else to."

"I will Ange."

Forty five minutes later after talking to Cullen Booth let himself into the apartment, letting out a sigh Brennan was still asleep. "I'm awake Booth. Andrew isn't in need of medical attention is he?"

Booth walked over to the recliner and knelt down, resting his arm on Brennan's. "Andrew is fine Bones I just scared him."

"Okay. Booth, someone called my phone a dozen times, I don't know the number."

"It was Andrew, he googled you and got your cell number and all kinds of other information."

Brennan gasped.

"Bones." Booth took her hand in his, "Relax after Andrew told me he Googled you I told him to stay away from you. Then I called Angela, and she's getting rid of any and all personal information of yours she finds on the internet. Then I went to see Cullen, he's working on getting you a secure line like I have. He also put people on Andrew to make sure he doesn't go back to your apartment or go looking for you."

"Thanks Booth. All I want is a date with a nice guy who doesn't try and kill me or has killed someone before, is that too much to ask?"

"No Bones, it's not you deserve at least that. You'll find that, you just need to put your brain in the backseat and open your heart a little more." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek.

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. Why don't you go sit on the couch while I make popcorn and we can watch a movie?"

"Okay, do you have hot chocolate mix?"

"Yeah, would you like me to make you some?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, go get situated on the couch and I'll be back in a few minutes with our snacks."

"Okay." Brennan slowly sat the chair up then slowly got to her feet.

"Is the pain getting better Bones?"

"A little as long as I don't move too fast or take too big of a breath." Brennan laughed a little, and held her side."…or laugh…."

"You okay?"

"Yes. "

Booth nodded and watched as Brennan slowly made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later the two were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them while Booth chose the movie. A little way into the movie Booth noticed Brennan moving closer to him. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"Yes." Once Brennan had settled down, Booth waited a few minutes and gently put his arm around her. "Is this Okay, Bones?"

"Perfect." Booth smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. When the movie was over Booth turned off the T.V. and looked at Brennan, "what do you want to do now, Bones?"

"Talk. Not about Andrew or work though."

"Okay, I can do that. What do you want to know?"

"Anything…"

"Okay…" three hours later Booth looked at his watch. "I don't know about you, Bones, but I'm hungry."

"I could eat."

"Thai?"

"Sounds good to me." Booth nodded and pulled out his phone to order their usual assortment of food. As Booth was paying the delivery person Brennan made her way to the sink to retrieve plates, forks and glasses from the dish drainer. "Bones, let me do that."

"No Booth, I've got it, I'm fine."

"Okay." Booth went about unpacking the food. After dinner they watched another move and talked some more. Brennan fell asleep leaning against Booth, he carefully laid her down on the couch, covering her up. Booth made sure everything was looked up and put away before kissing Brennan's forehead and bedding down in the recliner for the night.

Thursday Brennan felt a lot better and helped Booth make breakfast. "Bones, if you feel up to it I was thinking we could go to the diner for lunch."

"I do. Can we stop by the lab so I can get more files and things?"

"Sure. If I were you I'd take a pain pill before we go, the car ride might be a little rough on you."

"Okay."

They finished breakfast and Brennan went through her files, making sure that things she would still need stayed behind. They had their usual lunch of a cheeseburger and fries to share and a salad, and then Booth dropped Brennan off at the lab, telling her he'd be back in an hour after he exchanged his own files at the Hoover. Brennan had just sat down at her desk when Angela came in. "Hi Bren, are you back?"

"Hey Ange. No I'm not back yet, I'm just getting more files to work on. Booth is doing the same at the Hoover. I hope to be able to do a few days next week."

"Good. So what's it like staying with Booth?"

"I like it, it's nice to have someone that understands my process and doesn't make a big deal out of my lack of 'normal' social skills. Plus it's nice not to be alone all the time…"

"Aw Sweetie. Do you think you want to continue this facet of your relationship and let it lead to something more after you heal and are able to be at your place?"

"I don't know yet… maybe."

Angela grinned, "Whatever you do Bren, make sure it's what you want. I don't think either of you could stand to take steps toward letting your relationship become more and the one or both of you put on the breaks."

"I will Ange. Do you think Booth wants to be more than my partner?"

"Sweetie, Booth has wanted to be more than your partner since the day he met you… You're both too stubborn to realize it though….. I need to go defrag my computer… I'll call you later." Angela left a slightly confused Brennan in her office staring at the files in her hand. Forty five minutes later Booth picked Brennan up. "Everything okay, Bones? You're quiet."

Brennan smiled, "Everything is fine Booth, I'm just thinking about some things."

"Oh." When they got home Booth set up the TV trays and the two worked for the remainder of the afternoon.

**A/N2: I don't think it's going to take Booth and Brennan all that long to figure out their relationship…..**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: it's been a long time, I know…. muse is easily distracted….

Later that evening Booth and Brennan ate dinner in mostly silence. "Bones, are you all right? You've been unusually quiet since we got home. You're hardly eating your dinner."

"I'm fine, Booth. Angela and I were talking and our discussion gave me a lot to think about." Brennan took a bite of rice.

"Oh. Anything I can help with?"

"Uh, I don't know maybe later…"

"Okay." Booth finished his dinner, keeping one eye on Brennan. Something was bothering her and it was bugging him that he couldn't fix it. After they cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers away Booth turned to Brennan. "Bones, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to think through some things."

"Do you need time and space?"

Brennan smiled a little, "I think that would help…"

"Okay, I'll go bug Jared or something…"

"Booth, you don't have to leave… I'll just go in the bedroom for a while…"

"Okay." Booth smiled when he saw Brennan go into his bedroom. He grabbed a beer and went to go watch TV. Hours later Booth was a tiny bit concerned, it was 10pm and Brennan hadn't left his room. He turned off the TV and took his empty beer bottle to the kitchen before he went to his room. Booth knocked lightly on the door, "Bones..." not getting an answer Booth eased the door open just enough to stick his head in. He smiled a little, Brennan was sound asleep on his side of the bed. Booth went all the way in the room and gabbed an extra blanket that was on the chest at the end of the bed and covered Brennan up. With Brennan settled Booth went to the bathroom to grab what he needed for bed and went to Parker's room for the night. A few hours later Booth woke up when he heard Brennan up walking around. He quickly got up and went out into the hall. "Bones, you okay?"

"Yeah, I rolled over… plus I think I overdid it a little yesterday. I'm going to go take a pain pill and sleep in the recliner…"

"Go get comfortable while I get your pills."

"Booth, you don't have-"

"Bones, just go sit, please…" Brennan nodded and headed for the recliner.

A few minutes later Booth handed Brennan her pills and water, then he tucked a blanket around her before reclining the chair. Booth laid down on the couch and turned off the lamp. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me, it's been a long time since anyone has. It's nice."

"You're welcome, Bones. Thanks for letting me."

"Hum."

Booth smiled, "Goodnight, Bones. Go to sleep…I love you…"

The next morning Booth was making breakfast when he heard Brennan coming down the hall. He looked up and quickly put the spatula he was holding down and hurried to Brennan. "Whoa Bones where are you going?" Booth took the suitcase out of her hand.

Brennan sighed," I'm going to my apartment…"

"Why?"

"Because it's your weekend with Parker and I don't want to interfere with that."

"Bones, you wouldn't be interfering. Parker loves when you hang out with us."

"That May be, but if I'm here you'll insist on staying home and taking care of me instead of going to the park or doing some other activity that Parker enjoys."

Booth smiled, "that's true, but Parker is on house arrest so to speak… Becca got his progress report on Tuesday and his grades are not where we want them to be so basically he has to stay home and put in more time and effort until his grades come up. "

"How bad are his grades, Booth?"

"He's not failing anything, but he has C minuses in Math, Science, and Social Studies. You know Parker can do better than that."

"Yes he can. I can stay and tutor him if you want me to."

"That'd be great, Bones. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure, Booth it's not like I can do much else right now…"

"Soon. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm sore, the pain's not too bad right now."

"Good. I think after breakfast we should just be lazy and hang out here. No working."

"Okay."

Booth smiled, slightly surprised at Brennan's willingness to take the day off. "Okay. You're not going to fight me on it?"

"No. it still hurts to sit and type and the painkillers make my brain foggy, not really, but you know what I mean…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Bones…"

"It's not your fault, Booth."

"I know, but I don't like it when you get hurt."

Brennan laughed a little, "I don't like it when you get hurt either, Booth."

Booth smiled and softly kissed Brennan's forehead, she didn't tense up or try to pull away. "Go sit down, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Brennan nodded and walked to the table. Booth brought over a plate of toast and a bowl of cut up fruit and non-dairy yogurt. "Dig in, Bones." Booth returned to the table with his own plate of scrambled eggs then he snagged a few pieces of toast and a little of the fruit. After breakfast Booth took Brennan's suitcase back to the bedroom and carefully unpacked it. When he was done Booth headed into the living room and noticed Brennan intently looking over the bookcase that took up one corner of the room. Not wanting to startle Brennan and maybe cause her pain Booth put a hand in his pocket and jiggled his keys, change and whatever else was in there to make a little noise. Brennan looked over and smiled at him, "you bought my books?"

Booth glanced at Brennan and smiled a little, "yeah, I got the first one because I wanted to see what all the hype was about. I really liked it, so I started buying them. I buy them the day they come out…"

"They're really worn …"

"Yeah, I've read them a lot…"

Brennan smiled and pulled her books from the shelf and went to the couch. She pulled a Sharpie from her bag, "which one is your favorite?"

"Bred in the Bone. White Bones and Red Tape kinda freaks me out now."

"I'm not too fond of that one now either." Brennan opened the first book and wrote something inside.

"What did you write, Bones?"

"You can read it later when I'm not around…" Booth nodded. The rest of the day Booth and Brennan talked and watched movies. Brennan got brave and bounced possible book ideas off Booth. Booth left earlier than he normally would to pick up Parker. He rang the doorbell and waited for Rebecca to answer the door. "Seeley. You're early…"

"I know, I need to talk to you about something before I take him."

"Okay…" Rebecca came out onto the porch.

"Bones is staying with me right now. She went on a date last weekend and it ended badly, the guy followed her home and when she asked him to leave he forced his way into her apartment."

"Is she okay?"

"She's getting there. He threw her into her coffee table and broke a few ribs and gave her a black eye. She's got a lot of cuts and bruises. She's still in pain and can't do a whole lot. She'd never admit this and she'd probably coldcock me for saying it, but I think she's a little afraid to go back to her apartment. I've got people watching it with orders to arrest the idiot if he comes anywhere near it."

Rebecca smiled, "of course you do… I don't have a problem with Parker being at your apartment with Dr. Brennan there. Parker will love it. You might want to tell him she's there and that she's hurt before you go home so he's not freaked out when he sees her…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll go get him…"

"Thanks, Becca…" Rebecca nodded and opened the door and got half way through it before turning around and saying, "don't wait too long, Seeley…"

"…What are you talking about Rebecca?"

"You and Doctor Brennan fit, both of you fit better than we ever did. You need her as much as she needs you. Don't wait too long and let her get away from you."

"We're just partners, Rebecca."

"Whatever you say Seeley. You know last year she gave me a hard time because she thought I told you that you were a bad father? I was scared for a little while. All those times you've saved each other from everything including yourselves, that's more than partners. Doctor Brennan may not realize it, but she loves you. You love her too, I can see it in your face when she walks into the room…I'll be right back with Parker." Rebecca left Booth standing on the porch in disbelief. A few minutes later Parker ran into Booth's arms. "Can we go to the park this weekend, daddy?"

Booth smiled a little, "you know we can't Parker, not until your grades come back up."

"But that's a mom rule…"

"Parker, don't go there, you were on speaker phone with mom and me when we talked about your progress report."

"But…"

"No. I need to tell you something. Bones is staying with me-"

"Cool, can we go to the museum then?"

"No. Bones is hurt and can't do a whole lot right now, that's why she's staying with me, she needs help doing stuff…"

"She's gonna be okay though right?"

"Yeah, bub she'll be fine in a few weeks when her ribs heal. She also has a black eye, cuts and bruises. You're going to have to be careful around her, don't be rough and easy hugs. "

"Okay. How'd she get hurt?" Booth looked at Rebecca and swallowed, they both knew the truth would more than likely cause him to worry about Rebecca when she went on dates, but Booth didn't have a choice. "She went on a date and when it was over the guy wouldn't leave when Bones asked him to. That's when he hurt her before he left."

"Can we go see Bones, now?"

Booth kissed Parker's head, "sure, bub. Bones is fine I promise. She told me she'd help you with your homework…" Booth started to put Parker down on the porch. "Take him. I'll carry his suitcase and backpack. Booth nodded and headed to his SUV. Thirty minutes later Booth let Parker into his apartment. Brennan turned slightly and smiled at Parker, "hey, Parker."

"Hi Bones." Parker stood rooted to the floor. Booth put a hand on his shoulder, "you can go sit next to Bones, bub, just be careful not to bump into her. Go give her an easy side hug." Parker nodded and went to the couch, Brennan gladly accepted his side hug. Seeing that everything was okay, Booth went to the kitchen to work on dinner. After they ate and cleaned up Parker started to head to his room. "Not so fast, bub. You need to do your homework and study for your math test."

"I don't want to do it tonight, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Do it now. If you finish your homework and study for your test tonight plus study for it again tomorrow morning I'll get pizza and a movie tomorrow night. Bones said she'd help you…"

Parker sighed "Okay." He went to get his backpack. A few hours later Parker was in bed and Booth sat next to Brennan. "How much trouble is Park in, Bones?"

"Booth, relax. Parker needs a little extra help to fully grasp the concepts he's currently learning in math and science class, he understands them, but not completely. It's noting I can't handle. Social Studies is another matter. He fully understands it, but finds it boring and doesn't care enough to keep his grade acceptable."

Booth chuckled lightly, "well, at least he's not having a really hard time with everything. I'll have to come up with an incentive for him to keep his Social studies up…"

"I was thinking maybe he could come to the lab on the weekends and we could do child friendly experiments."

Booth smiled a little, "you'd be willing to do that with Parker, Bones?"

"Yes. Some of the only good childhood memories I have are of doing small experiments with Max. He tried to get Russ to do them to, but Russ didn't enjoy them as much as I did. After a while it just became something dad and I did together, I loved those times." Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan's cheek.

"Thanks, Bones I know Parker will enjoy getting to spend time with you."

"You're welcome, Booth. You're welcome to participate too."

"Thanks, Bones. Maybe I will sometimes…"

"I'd like that…" Brennan scooted closer to Booth and he carefully put his arm around her.

The next day after a helping of Booth's pancakes Parker and Brennan hit the books and studied for his math test. Later that day Booth got a half veggie half pepperoni pizza and the newest Disney movie, just like he'd promised he'd do if Parker studied. Sunday morning Booth and Parker left Brennan sleeping in the recliner while they went to church. When they got back a few hours later they found Brennan in the kitchen attempting to lift a casserole dish out of the oven, Booth quickly walked over to help. "Bones! Let me get that before you hurt yourself…"

Brennan looked over at Booth, "Booth, I'm perfectly capable of getting the dish out of the oven. However since you're home I'll let you get it out for me…" Booth grinned and took the oven mitts off her hands. He leaned over and whispered in Brennan's ear, "You hurt yourself getting it in there didn't you?"

"Maybe a little…"

"Bones, you need to be careful…" Booth kissed her cheek then he pulled the casserole dish from the oven. "Smells good, Bones. What is it?"

"Breakfast casserole consisting of eggs, sausage and cheese topped with tater tots. Mom used to make it sometimes, usually for Christmas breakfast… I just felt like making it for you. I know you usually make breakfast after church. I left out the onions because I didn't know if Parker liked them…"

"Believe it or not he likes onions as long as they're chopped up small…"

"Good to know." Brennan grabbed the bowl of fruit from the refrigerator and followed Booth to the table. Alter Booth and Parker had seconds they both declared it the best casserole they'd ever had. Once everything was cleaned up Booth turned to Parker, "all right bub get your stuff together then get your math book and study with Bones."

"Dad…"

"Would you rather study tonight with mom or now with Bones?"

"Now with Bones…"

"That's what I thought. I'll tell mom you've studied the whole weekend, maybe she'll cut you a break. When you're done we'll play a game or something."

"Okay. "

Later that night when Booth got back from dropping Parker off at Rebecca's he sat down next to Brennan. "Thanks for all your help with Parker this weekend, Bones. Becca is also thankful that you went over his math with him this morning. She gave him an extra 45 minutes of videogame time…"

"You're welcome, Booth. I enjoyed helping him. He has a good grasp of the concept now, I'm confident that he'll do well on the test. I bet he loved the extra videogame time."

"He did."

"Booth, I don't want to go back to my apartment."

"Then don't. You can stay here as long as you want, Bones."

"That's the thing, I don't ever want to go back there to stay. I…want…to… stay….with you…"

Booth tried to not grin like a fool. "You can, Bones. I'd love for you to."

"Really?"

"Yes… Bones if you're scared to be there don't be, he hasn't been back since your date. I've had people watching your apartment."

"I'm not scared, Booth."

"Okay. If you want to I can move in with you."

"No I like your apartment better than mine."

Booth laughed, "Okay."

"I guess now that we're living together that means we're in a relationship…"

"Yeah, we can be if you want or we can just be roommates who care a lot about one another."

"No I want to be in a relationship with you, but I don't know how to do it. I've only been in relationships that fill my need at the time. With Mark it was just a sexual relationship and with Jason he filled my need for stimulating conversation. I had both of those needs satisfied with Michael and I loved him, but not like you should love someone. I didn't love him with everything I had… You satisfy all my needs, Booth. I want to love you with all my heart but I'm not sure how to do that…"

Booth took Brennan's hand in his, "Bones, I don't really know how to do this whole relationship thing either. At least not with someone I care this deeply about. The closest I came was with Tessa. I loved Rebecca, I still do a little, because she gave me Parker. I wanted to do the right thing by her after we found out about him, but it wouldn't have worked because I wasn't ready to settle down…Cam was just a fling…"

"Do you think we can work together and be together?"

"Yes. I know I said it was a bad idea to be in a relationship with someone you worked with after the whole thing with Cam and Epps, but I think if both people are committed to making it work it will be fine."

"I want it to work, Booth."

"Me too. We'll go slowly. Just promise me if you start to get scared of where we're headed that you'll talk to me or Angela before you pull away."

"I will, Booth."

"Thank you." Booth turned on the TV, half way through the sports highlights he noticed Brennan was falling asleep. "Bones, do you want to try sleeping in bed again? Maybe if I'm next to you, you won't move too much and hurt yourself."

"Yeah." Booth stood up and helped Brennan to her feet, Brennan smiled slightly as they headed for the bedroom. Thirty minutes later Booth was on his side facing Brennan, "goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth." Booth kissed Brennan. She tried to deepen the kiss into something more, Booth carefully pulled away. "Bones, stop! We can't do this now!'

"You don't want to…."

"Yes, I want to. God knows I do, but we can't yet. I don't want the first time to hurt you and no matter gentle we are it could hurt you and I don't want the memory of the first time to be a bad one." Brennan smiled slightly as Booth reached up and tucked the blanked around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. The next morning Brennan woke up to Booth watching her sleep. She smiled, "hi."

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept better than I have in a long time."

"That's great. Any pain?"

"No. Booth, can we go to my apartment today? I need to get some more things. Plus I need to start packing."

"Sure. I'll go start making breakfast while you get ready. After we eat we'll go." Booth got up and started walking around the bed to help Brennan sit up. She noticed the time, "Booth, its 8:45! Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"You need the rest. Besides we're not working today."

"I should-"

"No, Cam said you need at least two weeks off to recover."

"But…"

"Tomorrow we'll go have lunch at the diner and afterwards I'll drop you off at the lab you can work for the rest of the afternoon…"

"Okay."

Booth smiled and took both of Brennan's hands and helped her sit up. Once Brennan was sitting on the edge of the bed Booth kissed her,"I'm never going to get tired of doing that."

Brennan laughed a little, "me neither."

Two hours later Brennan unlocked her apartment and turned on the lights the first thing she noticed was that all the things she had on the coffee table when she was pushed into it were neatly placed on the ottoman and the broken table was leaning against the couch. She looked at Booth, he shrugged. "The day I came here to get some of your stuff I picked things up as I was looking for your phone. It was under the broken table…"

"Thank you, Booth. Can you clean out the refrigerator? There's not much in there, I was going to go to the store when I got done shopping with Angela."

"Sure."

Hours later they returned to Booth's apartment with all of Brennan's clothes and all the salvageable items from her refrigerator and pantry.

The next afternoon Angela was on her way back lunch when she noticed Brennan was at her desk. She knocked quietly on the doorjamb and went in. "Hey sweetie, I didn't know you were back today."

"Hey Ange. I'm only working a half day. Booth made me promise to sit on my couch and not lift anything heavier than a file folder…"

Angela smiled, "So, how are things going between you and Booth?"

"Really good. Great actually. I decided to move in with him instead of moving back to my apartment. It's nice to have someone there, I get lonely sometimes…"

"Oh Brennan…"

"We decided that we want to be in a relationship… I have no idea how to actually be in a relationship with someone that I care deeply for. Jason and Mark satisfied specific needs that I had. Michael too. I never loved them…"

"Do you love Booth?"

"I think I do…"

"Sweetie, make up your mind fast and tell him… He's loved you from the second he met you."

"You don't know that…."

"I do. I can see it on him…. You love him too, your heart just hasn't told your brain yet."

"Ange-"

"No, I'm right on this Sweetie. Do you want me to help you pack up your apartment?"

"Yes, if you don't mind, I can't do a lot yet and I don't want to wait until I'm fully recovered to start packing and move."

Angela smiled, "Hodgins and I will be at your apartment at 9 Saturday."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

A few hours later Angela met Booth at the entrance to the lab as he was coming to get Brennan. Angela pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy for you and Brennan! If you hurt her I will kill you and make it look like an accident…"

"Angela, I got it. Don't worry I love Bones with everything I have. I just have to prove it to her and help her realize she loves me the same way… I think she does and just doesn't know it yet…"

"She does, her heart hasn't told her brain yet through."

"Good. I need to get her home…" Angela nodded and walked away. Booth hurried to Brennan's office, he knocked gently on the doorjamb. Brennan looked up and smiled. "Hi Booth."

"Hey, Bones. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. Angela knows about us…"

Booth smiled and sat down on Brennan's couch. "Yeah, I figured. I ran in to her on her way out. She gave me a hug and threatened to kill me and make it look like an accident if I ever hurt you…"


End file.
